


Detective Story 3: L’Ombra da Zephilia

by Eternal_Fantasy



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Gen, Police Officers Lina&Gourry, Zelgadis as private investigator
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Fantasy/pseuds/Eternal_Fantasy
Summary: A volte ritornano......ma non sono mai buone notizie per Zelgadis Greywords, soprattutto quando si tratta di vecchi nemici.Una nuova, terribile minaccia giunge da lontano, ma colpirà molto da vicino il miglior detective di Seillune, che dovrà dare fondo a tutte le sue risorse e rischiare il tutto per tutto per risolvere il caso più rischioso della sua carriera.Nuovi pericoli, nemici e alleati per la terza avventura in un Universo Alternativo!





	Detective Story 3: L’Ombra da Zephilia

**Author's Note:**

> Nota dell’Autrice: dedico questa storia a Ilune Willowleaf (che mi ha ‘prestato’ il personaggio di Dessran), senza la quale non sarebbe mai stata scritta.

 

 

### Prima parte: Sabato

 

Non so cosa mi abbia spinto a riprendere in mano questa vecchia agenda sgualcita; o forse conosco fin troppo bene il motivo per cui scrivo nuovamente una specie di resoconto a me stesso della spirale infinita tra intrigo e follia che è la mia vita di detective privato qui, nella metropoli di Seillune, amata odiata e corrotta come poche altre. È lo stesso motivo per cui il sottoscritto, Zelgadiss Greywords, spruzzò il suo caffè del sabato mattina sulla prima pagina del Seillune Times…

 

_Sabato, 8.30 a.m._

Contrariamente al solito mi alzai dal letto con un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra; ero di buonumore, stato d’animo alquanto raro per un carattere come il mio, ma d’altronde era un tranquillo sabato di inizio luglio, il sole splendeva nel cielo e per quanto ne sapevo non c’era nessuno che volesse uccidermi. Mi lavai e vestii senza fretta, mi versai una capiente tazza di caffè e andai a prendere il mio giornale che Delgia, il portiere del palazzo, lasciava fuori dalla porta del mio bilocale ufficio-appartamento (dopo essersi preso la pagina sportiva, ovvio). Mi sedetti comodamente alla scrivania, lessi il titolone a caratteri cubitali… e ci sputai sopra tutto il caffè che avevo in bocca, colto da un principio di soffocamento.

Dieci secondi dopo lasciai la stanza abbandonando il giornale sul tavolo (tanto la macchia di caffè s’intonava col colore) e m’infilai nella mia Panda partendo con una sgommata che lasciò metà del copertone sull’asfalto. Attraversai il centro a centotrenta km all’ora bruciando i semafori e fregandomene dei sensi unici, mentre nella testa leggevo l’articolo registrato dalla mia memoria fotografica. Fortunatamente le sirene degli agenti della stradale che m’inseguivano sgombrarono la strada evitando incidenti; dovevano proprio pensare che avessi combinato qualcosa di grosso, così quando videro che mi fermavo alla stazione di polizia forse credettero che andassi a costituirmi e mi lasciarono in pace. Ma in quel frangente avevo ben altro di cui preoccuparmi che una multa astronomica per guida pericolosa.

 

_Sabato, 8.45 a.m._

Disputai un percorso ad ostacoli attraverso i corridoi della centrale, dribblando gli agenti come un campione di slalom gigante finché giunsi all’ufficio del Capitano Inverse. Per fortuna vi trovai anche il sergente Gourry Gabriev, ma non appena vidi l’espressione torva di Lina capii che la fortuna non c’entrava proprio niente. Gourry manteneva un’aria vagamente sconcertata, il massimo di preoccupazione che il mio ingenuo amico potesse esprimere per una situazione che ancora non comprendeva appieno. 

“Che diavolo significa questa notizia?” chiesi senza preamboli.

“Te la sei presa comoda, Zel: ti aspettiamo da un quarto d’ora. Questo periodo di calma ti ha rallentato i riflessi?” replicò sarcastica Lina. Ma non potei non notare un malcelato nervosismo nella sua voce, che si trasformò in una smorfia di terrore quando udii aprirsi la porta alle mie spalle.

Mi voltai di scatto, la mano sul calcio della pistola pronta a far fuoco, ma la voce calma e fredda della nuova arrivata mi fermò:

“Credo di poterle dare le spiegazioni che desidera. Zelgadiss Greywords, presumo?”

“In persona.” Risposi laconico, senza stringere la mano che mi porgeva. 

Lei scrollò le spalle e si presentò: “Sono Luna Inverse, Pubblico Ministero del Tribunale di Zephilia.”

A quel nome la osservai con più attenzione, celando un sottile moto di divertimento: e così era lei la famosa sorella maggiore tanto temuta da Lina. In effetti il suo aspetto emanava una certa naturale autorità; la sua corporatura era più alta e formosa di quella quasi efebica del Capitano dalla chioma rossa, e la lunga frangia di capelli che le celava la metà superiore del volto le conferiva un’espressione misteriosa e leggermente inquietante. Tuttavia io non sono certo il tipo che si lascia impressionare; sfoderando il mio sogghigno più minaccioso le chiesi con tono inquisitorio:

“In tal caso è senza dubbio la persona più competente per spiegarci quale delirio collettivo abbia spinto la Corte Suprema a rimettere in libertà criminali pericolosi come Fibrizio Hellmaster e Xelloss Metallium!”

La vidi serrare le labbra, ma il mio sguardo non perse nulla della sua durezza: la sola idea di riavere a piede libero il più potente tra i capi della malavita di Seillune e il più crudele assassino sulla piazza, mi procurava un senso di nausea profonda, mentre la consapevolezza che si sarebbero sicuramente vendicati su chi li aveva fatti arrestare si faceva largo a gomitate nel mio cervello; aggiungendo che in precedenza Xelloss aveva già tentato due volte di uccidermi, la situazione mi rendeva rilassato quanto avere una spada di Damocle in bilico sulla testa.

Luna Inverse, all’apparenza per nulla turbata, si sedette su un angolo della scrivania e, dopo averci fissati a lungo con evidente nervosismo della sorella, esordì: “Hellmaster e Metallium sono stati assolti per insufficienza di prove e immediatamente rilasciati in qualità di onesti cittadini.”

Questo fu troppo per Lina, che esplose in una veemente protesta: “Onesti, quei due? Ma se la loro fedina penale è talmente lurida che bisogna leggerla con i raggi X! Abbiamo raccolto valanghe di prove delle loro scelleratezze, abbastanza per farli finire in galera per i prossimi cinque milioni di anni! Abbiamo rischiato la pelle per vederli in pigiama a strisce dietro le sbarre e invece ora se ne vanno a spasso come se niente fosse!”

“Calmati sorellina. Il peggio deve ancora arrivare.” Le controllate parole di Luna trasudavano rabbia repressa pronta ad esplodere, ma non era rivolta contro la sorella minore, la quale si affrettò comunque a risedersi. Non unii la mia protesta a quella già eloquente di Lina e ascoltai: intuivo che la tegola cadutaci tra capo e collo non era che l’avvisaglia del collasso di un intero edificio.

“Questo processo è stato una farsa fin dal principio. Tanto per cominciare venne trasferito da Seillune a Zephilia quasi subito; già questo mi fece venire dei sospetti, che divennero certezze quando scoprii che molte delle prove che ci avete fornito erano state sottratte o manipolate: ma nonostante la manomissione fosse evidente, la Corte fece finta di non accorgersene. Interrogatori, testimonianze: tutto divenne una colossale messa in scena dal finale scontato. Credetemi, ho tentato in ogni modo di smascherare questo complotto; ma purtroppo ho scoperto che ogni membro del Tribunale di Giustizia, dal giudice all’usciere, è corrotto fino al midollo.” Il suo sguardo invisibile ci scrutò sondando le nostre reazioni, che per ora si limitavano a una trepidante attesa: “Qualcuno ha distribuito a piene mani mazzette milionarie per far scagionare quei due farabutti. Lo stesso qualcuno che ha l’intero sistema governativo della città sul proprio libro paga.”

Gourry si grattò pensosamente la zazzera bionda: “Allora non credo siano state le loro mamme a fare una colletta… forse hanno un numeroso fan club?”

Guardai il mio amico pensando che sulla mia testa doveva essere comparso uno spropositato gocciolone manga, mentre Lina ringhiava con una vena pulsante sulla fronte. Ma le parole di Luna impedirono l’imminente omicidio:

“Mi riferisco a Dabranigdo, sommo boss della malavita di Zephilia.”

Il nome che temevo fin dall’inizio era saltato fuori. Dabranigdo dominava Zephilia come Shabranigdo aveva controllato Seillune prima che io, Lina e Gourry riuscissimo ad arrestarlo. Già all’epoca temevo che, con la scomparsa del ‘collega’, il potentissimo capo della Cupola criminale confinante decidesse di allargare la propria influenza. E ironia della sorte siamo stati proprio noi a fornirgli un ottimo mezzo, pensai, prima di esternare a voce alta le mie deduzioni: 

“Dabranigdo ha ingrassato come porchette gli ingranaggi del sistema giudiziario per farli girare come vuole, così da risparmiare la gattabuia perpetua a quei due pendagli da forca. Ovviamente, in cambio di questo favore, ha ottenuto l’alleanza di Hellmaster e l’intercessione di Xelloss presso Zelas Metallium per conquistarsi il grato sostegno della Dark Lady. Così, con due Dark Lord dalla sua parte, sarà molto più probabile che riesca ad accordarsi anche con Dynast Graushella e Dolphin Deep Sea.”

Lina fece una smorfia di risentita approvazione: “Sono d’accordo con la tua ipotesi, Zel. Anche se Fibrizio e Zelas fossero stati propensi ad opporsi, in questo modo li ha già conquistati alla sua causa; se garantirà a Graushella e Deep Sea la stessa indipendenza di cui godevano con Shabranigdo, dubito che quei due fantomatici personaggi usciranno allo scoperto per iniziare una guerra.”

Gourry cominciò a contare sulle dita. 

Luna sbatté una mano sul tavolo e dichiarò: “Non possiamo permettere una simile alleanza tra i clan criminali di Seillune e Zephilia! Dobbiamo impedirlo, con ogni mezzo!”

Il mio tono di voce divenne così algido che parve congelare sul posto le due donne: “Non è tanto semplice. Vi ricordo che Hellmaster e Metallium non sono gli individui più miti e concilianti che conosca; non hanno certo dimenticato chi li ha incastrati e credetemi, sarà un vero piacere per loro farcela pagare cara. Io, Lina e Gourry siamo in cima alla loro lista nera: dobbiamo agire con prudenza.”

Lina mi guardò seria, ma poi sul suo viso tornò a dipingersi l’usuale aria di sfida: “Non preoccuparti, Zel, noi sappiamo difenderci egregiamente! Vero, Gourry?”

Il sergente continuava a contare sulla punta delle dita con aria assorta e concentrata.

Lina lo afferrò per il collo con l’altrettanto usuale mossa di judo e ringhiò: “Vuoi almeno ascoltare quando ti parlo, cervello di medusa?”

Gourry rantolò mentre veniva soffocato: “Scusa Lina, ma… non sono cinque i Dark Lord?”

Lina lo lasciò andare di colpo e il povero ragazzo si spiaccicò con la faccia sul pavimento:

“ **Garv Dragon Chaos!** Accidenti, non l’avevo considerato! Ora collabora con noi, ma controlla comunque un bel pezzo della città!”

“Nel suo caso rimangono aperte due possibilità” riflettei. “La più probabile, e se sarà Hellmaster a decidere è quasi certo, cercheranno di eliminarlo. La seconda, più strategica, sarà quella di convincerlo in qualche modo a tornare alle vecchie mansioni; ma considerando il carattere ribelle e impulsivo di Dragon Chaos, è anche la possibilità più rischiosa.”

Lina scrollò le spalle: “Garv sa badare a se stesso. Quando sapremo cosa vorrà fare di lui Dabranigdo, ci regoleremo di conseguenza.” Decise. “Ora, se non ci sono altre sorprese spiacevoli in serbo, direi di cominciare a pensare come muoverci…”

“Aspettate!” 

La porta dell’ufficio si spalancò d’improvviso rivelando Amelia ferma sulla soglia con cipiglio severo. Lina s’incupì come un temporale: “Amelia, anche se sei la figlia del commissario, anzi, soprattutto per questo motivo, dovresti sapere che è un grave reato origliare dietro le porte di un ufficio della polizia… oltre a essere molto maleducato!”

“Scusa, Lina, ma una paladina della giustizia deve essere sempre informata, soprattutto se ne va della vita dei suoi amici! Lo leggo anch’io il giornale, sai? E comunque state dimenticando una persona che è in pericolo tanto quanto voi!”

Il famigerato ‘campanellino’ tornò a squillarmi nella testa: “Philia Ul Copt!”

In realtà non avrei mai potuto dimenticare la spaventosa mazzata con cui l’apparentemente fragile ragazza aveva messo al tappeto Xelloss permettendoci di arrestarlo.

Amelia mi afferrò per un braccio trascinandomi fuori dalla stanza: “Avanti Zel, andiamo! Dobbiamo assicurarci che Philia stia bene e portarla in un luogo dove sarà protetta!”

Con un sospiro colmo di scherzosa rassegnazione e un cenno d’intesa ai miei amici seguii la turbolenta ragazza dai capelli neri.

 

_Sabato, 9.50 a.m._

Parcheggiai a tre case di distanza dalla villetta in periferia dove abitava Philia; camminavo accostato al muro con la mano sulla pistola infilata nella fondina sotto l’ascella e intanto subivo la paternale di Amelia sulla mia presunta paranoia da mania di persecuzione. Comodo parlare così quando non sei nel mirino di un killer sadico dal grilletto facile! Ma conoscendo la mia giovane amica, probabilmente avrebbe affrontato Xelloss a testa alta facendogli un lungo discorso edificante sui valori di giustizia, pace, amore e bontà finché non si fosse costituito in lacrime (di pentimento o esasperazione?). Ridacchiai al pensiero e questo parve soddisfare Amelia, che interruppe la sua filippica con mia tacita gratitudine.

Giungemmo davanti alla dimora di Philia; notai con discreto sollievo che il cancello era ben chiuso e i serramenti esterni non portavano segni di forzature. Amelia mi guardò con espressione perplessa e preoccupata: “Ho suonato il campanello, ma al citofono non risponde nessuno. Forse Philia è uscita…” aggiunse con scarsa convinzione.

“Allora l’aspetteremo all’interno.” Decretai.

Amelia sbatté le palpebre, presa alla sprovvista: “Ma non abbiamo le chiavi…” e sgranò gli occhi quando estrassi dalla giacca un grimaldello.

Le rivolsi un sorrisetto sornione: “Lezione numero uno: un detective privato deve essere sempre pronto ad ogni evenienza.”

Anche un bambino avrebbe saputo aprire quella serratura, che cedette subito; la porta principale invece necessitò di alcuni secondi, mentre Amelia si guardava nervosamente attorno cercando di darsi senza troppo successo un contegno disinvolto.

Entrammo. Il pianterreno era silenzioso, immerso in un ordine tanto perfetto da farmi pensare a una casa di bambole squisitamente arredata con mobili d’antiquariato; contribuivano a creare quell’atmosfera irreale le tappezzerie di colori pastello e le tendine a merletti bianchi e rosa. Ogni cosa portava l’impronta inconfondibile della proprietaria, perfino (non nascosi un mezzo sorriso) la mazza da baseball occultata nel portaombrelli. Però della giovane donna non c’era traccia.

Mi spostai in cucina seguito da Amelia, il mio occhio di lince così concentrato a individuare i dettagli più insignificanti che…

“Ehi, occhio di lince, guarda qui!”

…non badai subito alla lavagnetta appesa in bella vista al frigorifero su cui qualcuno aveva scritto: _Ciao Greywords, a Philia penso io._

Amelia si mise le mani nei capelli: “Oh, no! L’hanno già catturata!”

“Niente affatto.” Dissi con un mezzo sorriso sghembo sulle labbra “A quanto pare, Valgarv ha già provveduto a mettere al sicuro la sua ragazza.”

Amelia mi guardò furiosa: “Come fai ad esserne certo? Questo messaggio potrebbe essere stato messo qui da Xelloss per depistarci!”

“Non credo proprio. Vedi questa specie di scarabocchio dentro un cerchio disegnato in fondo?”

Amelia aggrottò la fronte nello sforzo di ricordare dove aveva già visto quello strano segno e alla fine schioccò le dita esultante: “Il simbolo del Re Demone Drago!”

“Dieci e lode per la tua preparazione in criminologia, Amelia.”

Lei s’incupì di nuovo: “Non basta a dimostrare che sia stato il figlio di Garv a scrivere.”

“Ma lo rende estremamente probabile. Rifletti: se il messaggio fosse una trappola, Xelloss avrebbe semplicemente falsificato la firma; perché ricorrere al simbolo? Val invece non ha neppure firmato, ma sapeva come farci capire senza ombra di dubbio l’identità dell’autore.”

Amelia mi guardò ancora un po’ perplessa, ma poi annuì: “Ragionamenti contorti come al solito, Zel? Ma tanto ci azzecchi sempre!”

Poteva finire così, noi due ce ne saremmo andati tranquilli e sereni, convinti di non avere guai su quel fronte… se non avessi avuto il puntiglio di controllare la porta sul retro e la sfortuna di trovarla aperta. La valigia rosa di Philia era rovesciata a terra accanto alla moto di Valgarv, abbandonata con le chiavi inserite nel cruscotto. Un bidone della spazzatura era stato rovesciato e per rendere ancor più evidenti i segni di colluttazione trovai svariate gocce di sangue sul marciapiede.

Ripassai tutto il mio campionario di imprecazioni, mentalmente però, per non sconvolgere ancor di più Amelia che fissava la scena con occhi sgranati e lucidi di lacrime. Per scuoterla dallo stato di shock le ordinai di tornare in casa, telefonare a Lina e informarla dell’accaduto. Questo incarico le fece riacquistare padronanza di sé; mi rassicurò di essersi ripresa del tutto, così la lasciai ad attendere l’arrivo del Capitano Inverse e della squadra per le indagini.

 

_Sabato, 10.15 a.m._

Prima di tornare in ufficio effettuai una lunga serie di chiamate che dovette rendere felice la società dei telefoni: buttai giù dal letto tutti i miei informatori e dopo aver mandato al diavolo le loro proteste sull’orario sindacale li incaricai di spalancare occhi e orecchie su qualunque traccia riguardante il sequestro di una ragazza, il figlio del Re Demone Drago, il ritorno di vecchie conoscenze o l’arrivo di nuovi visitatori da fuori città.

Inchiodai il mio Pandino truccato di fronte al condominio che chiamo in modo eufemistico ‘casa’; verificai, per la forza dell’abitudine, che l’ascensore era ancora rotto (la speranza è l’ultima a morire, ma quel rottame è defunto da un pezzo, ormai) e scalai le irte rampe di gradini rompigambe fino al terzo piano. Ebbi la pessima idea di correre, così giunsi alla porta del mio ufficio ansimando con un palmo di lingua fuori. Forse Lina non ha tutti i torti, troppa tranquillità mi rovina la salute.

Non l’udito però, perché mi accorsi subito della presenza di un ospite inatteso all’interno. Mi ricomposi all’istante, appoggiandomi alla parete e sfoderando la mia arma. Posai la mano sulla maniglia, contai lentamente fino a tre… e feci irruzione.

“Mani in…”

Ho già detto che le irruzioni non mi riescono mai granché bene? Beh, questa ne è l’ennesima dimostrazione: Philia mi si lanciò addosso in un fiume di lacrime.

Con un sospiro a metà tra il sollievo e l’irritazione, mi affrettai a far sedere la fanciulla disperata su una sedia prima che m’infradiciasse i vestiti; poi, mentre strizzavo la giacca, le chiesi di raccontarmi l’accaduto. Così, decifrando i singhiozzi, ricostruii i particolari della vicenda. 

Alle nove Valgarv bussava alla porta di Philia, quella che dava sulla strada nel retro. La ragazza fu sorpresa di vederlo arrivare così presto, dato che il giorno prima si erano dati appuntamento per uscire a pranzo e trascorrere insieme il pomeriggio. Valgarv, cercando di non spaventarla, la informò della scarcerazione di Xelloss e le propose di trasferirsi per qualche giorno presso il proprio rifugio, dove sarebbero stati entrambi protetti dalle macchinazioni dello spietato killer finché la situazione non fosse tornata sicura. 

Philia mi confessò timidamente di essere stata fin troppo felice, a prescindere dalle gravissime motivazioni, di poter convivere col proprio fidanzato; gioia di breve durata poiché, preparata la valigia con lo stretto indispensabile, non appena furono usciti di casa un individuo sconosciuto si avvicinò a Valgarv. Il fatto fosse abbigliato in giacca e cravatta non nascondeva la stazza da buttafuori; si presentò come Armeice e dichiarò che qualcuno era molto interessato a parlare col ragazzo riguardo una questione della massima importanza.

Valgarv capì immediatamente che quel tipo era un gorilla di qualche pezzo grosso; si tenne tra lui e Philia, facendo cenno alla ragazza di indietreggiare con cautela: “Non ti ho mai visto prima. Farai meglio a tornare da dove sei venuto, perché ora come vedi sono in compagnia; e sinceramente, tra te e la mia ragazza preferisco lei, non ho neanche l’imbarazzo della scelta.”

L’altro non desistette: “Mi vedo costretto ad insistere.” Allungò un braccio verso Val, ma il ragazzo lo afferrò e con una mossa fulminea glielo torse dietro la schiena, immobilizzando completamente il colosso; Philia udì l’osso della spalla che si slogava.

“Forse non sono stato abbastanza chiaro…” sibilò con tono minaccioso.

Armeice gemendo di dolore gridò: “Elrobos! Searius!”

Da una macchina grigia parcheggiata dall’altro lato della strada scesero due tizi che accorsero a dare man forte al collega. Nel vederli Valgarv intimò con urgenza a Philia di andarsene mentre lui tratteneva i tre bestioni. La ragazza sulle prime non voleva lasciare il proprio fidanzato; rimase ferma a guardare Val che stendeva il primo uomo con un devastante pugno al ventre e poi si voltava a fronteggiare gli altri due. Seguì un violento scambio di colpi, che vide il figlio di Garv avere la meglio grazie alla sua mirabile abilità nelle arti marziali (di cui le mie ossa serbano ancora un doloroso ricordo), ma quando sembrava ormai tutto finito improvvisamente il gigante chiamato Armeice si rialzò su un ginocchio alle spalle del giovane, stringendo una strana pistola e sparando un dardo che si conficcò nel collo di Valgarv.

Il ragazzo dai capelli verdi si strappò immediatamente il proiettile, ma il forte anestetico era già entrato in circolo; barcollando, poté solo gridare a Philia di fuggire prima di accasciarsi a terra. Lei, consapevole di non poterlo salvare in quel momento, decise di fare l’unica cosa possibile per aiutare il suo innamorato: correre ad avvertirmi dell’accaduto.

Fissai gli occhi della mia interlocutrice, ora privi di lacrime alle quali, durante il resoconto della terribile avventura, si era sostituita una determinazione secondo me ancor più preoccupante. Così decisi di precederla: “Tu **non** ti metterai alla ricerca del tuo ragazzo, sono stato chiaro?”

“Certo.”

Troppo rapida. Dov’era la fregatura?

“Sei **tu** il detective. Tu cerchi Valgarv e **io** ti accompagno.” Dichiarò con una fermezza che non ammetteva discussioni.

Capii che era inutile provare a farle cambiare idea; quella giovane donna a prima vista fragile e delicata celava una tempra d’acciaio. D’altronde era la ragazza di Valgarv: degna compagna del più giovane e temuto guerriero metropolitano nella storia della malavita di Seillune.

Cercai di temporeggiare: “Andiamo alla centrale di polizia; dobbiamo informare le sorelle Inverse di questa faccenda. Probabilmente Luna potrà dirci qualcosa sui tre tizi che hanno preso Valgarv. Poi decideremo il da farsi.”

Philia annuì, ma mi lanciò un’occhiata di fuoco: “Non sperare di lasciarmi ai poliziotti con la scusa che starò al sicuro, Zelgadiss Greywords. Quando andrai là fuori a cercare Val, io verrò con te, che tu sia d’accordo o no.”

 

_Sabato, 19.10 p.m._

Trascorremmo il resto della giornata alla Centrale. La ricostruzione degli eventi attraverso le analisi e le tracce raccolte sul luogo del misfatto confermò il racconto di Philia. Luna si collegò via computer agli archivi della magistratura di Zephilia e con l’aiuto della giovane bionda identificò i tre uomini che avevano aggredito Valgarv:

“Armeice, Elrobos e Searius, gli agenti speciali di Dabranigdo. A quanto pare la Stella Nera della criminalità di Zephilia non vuole perdere tempo se ha già inviato a Seillune i suoi fedelissimi.” Commentò alla fine la maggiore delle sorelle Inverse.

Philia si torceva le mani: “Faranno del male a Val?”

Lina fece del suo meglio per tranquillizzarla: “Non credo, altrimenti avrebbe mandato Xelloss, o Fibrizio; quei sadici farabutti non si lascerebbero sfuggire l’occasione di vendicarsi personalmente.”

“Lo tratteranno bene, puoi esserne certa.” Aggiunsi sardonico. “Il tuo ragazzo è il figlio del Re Demone Drago. È una merce di scambio troppo preziosa per rovinarla alla leggera.” Il dardo soporifero ne era una prova: quei tizi dovevano aver ricevuto ordini molto precisi per non ‘danneggiare’ troppo la succulenta preda; in caso contrario un delinquente medio, se pestato in quel modo, avrebbe piantato una pallottola in corpo a Valgarv cercando di non colpire organi vitali. “Credo che Dabranigdo abbia preso la sua decisione riguardo al nostro Dark Lord anarchico.”

“Pensi che voglia ricattarlo?” chiese Gourry.

“Mi sembra ovvio, no?” sbottò frustrata Lina “Certo quei tre non hanno sequestrato Valgarv per avere il quarto giocatore a briscola!”

Il sergente si grattò il capo: “Ma non è a bridge che si gioca in quattro?”

“Gourry!” ringhiò il Capitano con numerose vene pulsanti sulla tempia.

Con ottimo tempismo l’arrivo di Amelia scongiurò l’esplosione: la ragazza entrò con un vassoio pieno di cibo cinese da asporto, subito preso d’assalto dai due poliziotti. La brunetta riuscì a salvare dalle fameliche mandibole degli amici un paio di confezioni per me e Philia. Il pasto caldo venne accolto con piacere dai nostri stomaci dato che, come Lina non mancò di sottolineare, a pranzo ci eravamo accontentati di panini e caffè della macchinetta e avevamo lavorato tutto il pomeriggio.

A quelle parole Philia impallidì e Amelia le lanciò un’occhiata colma di compassione. La bionda ragazza era stata talmente felice alla prospettiva di passare una giornata ben diversa, accanto alla persona che amava…

Può sembrare un fatto stupido, ma fu proprio in quel momento che mi resi conto di provare una gran rabbia contro quei maledetti bastardi che sembravano voler a tutti i costi rovinare la vita della gente: soprattutto la mia e quella dei miei amici. Sbattei la scatola di cartone sul tavolo e presi il telefono. Amelia mi guardò stupita per quello scatto di nervi ma Lina si limitò a chiedermi:

“Zel, li mangi quegli involtini primavera?”

“Prendili pure.” Sbuffai “Controllo se qualcuno dei miei informatori ha lasciato messaggi in segreteria.”

In effetti un messaggio c’era, ma la voce nasale che udii all’apparecchio non apparteneva di certo a Zorf o a Rodimas: _“Greywords, sono Jiras. Ho sentito che cerchi il mio capo. Beh, se vuoi saperne di più sul maledetto casino in cui ci troviamo tutti quanti, vieni stasera alle otto e mezza al Red Dragon’s Dungeon, il pub in Via del Vulcano.”_

Guardai l’orologio: le sette e quarantacinque; ci voleva circa mezz’ora per arrivare in Via Vulcano, quindi ero ancora in tempo. Mentre mi infilavo la giacca riferii a Luna e Amelia (Lina e Gourry erano troppo concentrati sul cibo; per il momento neanche un’Apocalisse imminente poteva interessare loro di più) della nuova pista. Philia si pose risoluta al mio fianco:

“Che stiamo aspettando ancora? Muoviamoci.” Prima che potessi obiettare, la dolce fanciulla sibilò in tono basso e letale: “Ti avevo avvertito, Zel. Io vengo con te: finché non riavrò Valgarv, seguirò le indagini passo per passo.”

In confronto a questa prospettiva, mi sarei sentito più tranquillo persino se Xelloss si fosse trasferito a vivere in casa mia.

 

_Sabato, 20.25 p.m._

Il Red Dragon’s Dungeon era insolitamente quieto. Gli avventori non mancavano, ma la maggior parte aveva un’aria cupa e preoccupata che aleggiava per il locale; temevo quasi di aver sbagliato indirizzo: quell’atmosfera rendeva irriconoscibile il chiassoso, vivace ed esuberante punto di ritrovo dei seguaci del Re Demone Drago. Individuai alcune facce note, ma i loro sguardi truci lasciavano chiaramente a intendere un “non ti impicciare” che mi scoraggiò dal porre domande.

Philia si diresse d’improvviso al bancone del bar; dal retro era comparsa la familiare e gigantesca sagoma di Gourabos trasportando una cassa di bottiglie. Il luogotenente di Valgarv rivolse un mesto sorriso a Philia e asciugando i bicchieri, senza dire una parola, ci fece cenno indicando un tavolo in disparte, dietro un separé di legno. Per non dare nell’occhio ordinai un caffè; purtroppo quando Philia chiese un the caldo con due zollette di zucchero e un goccio di latte, tutte le teste presenti si voltarono verso di noi. Gourabos, con svariati goccioloni sul capo, promise che avrebbe fatto il possibile per accontentarla.

Condussi rapidamente la ragazza al tavolo indicatoci, ma prima che potessi spiegarle nei dettagli perché non si ordina un the all’inglese in un pub malfamato, due persone si sedettero davanti a noi. 

Il mio primo pensiero fu che ci vedevo doppio: ma mi bastò sbattere le palpebre per assicurarmi che i due fossero in realtà gemelli. In quel momento vestivano entrambi con identiche tute sportive, così l’unica cosa li distinguesse in modo chiaro era la pettinatura dei capelli rosso fiamma: uno li portava corti e ritti sulla testa come gli aculei di un riccio; una ciocca più lunga su un lato del collo era legata in una sottile treccina. L’altro invece sfoggiava una chioma ondulata che gli fluiva sciolta sulle scapole.

Tuttavia il loro aspetto da “ragazzi qualunque” non mi convinse neanche per un istante: i larghi abiti da ginnastica non riuscivano a dissimulare dei corpi perfettamente addestrati al combattimento; ne ebbi la conferma dal giovane con i capelli lunghi:

“Io mi chiamo Raltark, lui è mio fratello Rashart. Lavoriamo per Garv Dragon Chaos.”

“Le sue guardie del corpo?” insinuai.

“Come se ne avesse bisogno!” sulle loro labbra comparve un sorriso divertito che subito svanì; il loro carattere naturalmente allegro e gioviale era offuscato da un’angoscia palpabile. 

“Comunque, eravamo con lui, oggi.” “Non appena è venuto a chiederci di accompagnarlo, abbiamo intuito subito che era successo qualcosa di grave.” “E quando siamo arrivati al night-club ‘Principe degli Inferi’ abbiamo capito di essere davvero in grossi guai.”

I gemelli avevano questo strano modo di parlare in stereo: l’uno sembrava continuare la frase dell’altro; complici le voci molto simili, lo scambio passava inosservato con l’effetto di formare un discorso ininterrotto. Ma quando Rashart (o forse Raltark?) nominò il covo di Fibrizio Hellmaster le mie antenne radar interiori si rizzarono al massimo.

“Vi dispiacerebbe raccontarci tutto? Cercate di scendere un po’ più nei particolari.” Raccomandai.

“Oggi verso mezzogiorno Garv ci informò di aver ricevuto l’invito estremamente insolito di recarsi al vecchio quartier generale di Hellmaster.” “L’intera faccenda puzzava di trappola lontano un miglio, ma Valgarv era sparito da tutta la mattina e il capo temeva per l’incolumità di suo figlio.” “Val è uno che se la sa cavare in ogni situazione, ma quando ti metti contro certa gente non si è mai al sicuro, se ci capisci.”

“Fin troppo bene.” Replicai cupo.

“Dunque, noi tre arriviamo a quella tana di ratti ed entriamo tenendo gli occhi bene aperti, perché il minimo che ti puoi aspettare è una pugnalata alle spalle. Però il comitato di benvenuto è formato da due tizi poco raccomandabili mai visti prima.” “Elrobos e Searius: brutti ceffi come quelli non si dimenticano tanto facilmente. Avevano un’aria da fighetti snob; chiaro come il sole che venivano da fuori, sembrava che portassero scritto in fronte _< Sono un gangster di classe e me ne vanto>_.” “Solo che la figura d’insieme era rovinata da due occhi neri, un naso rotto, uno zigomo gonfio, un labbro spaccato e lividi vari.” 

“Fra tutti e due facevano più ‘pizza capricciosa’ che ‘sicario spietato’.”

“Ci portano nel seminterrato dove troviamo il terzo del club degli zombie, Armeice, e il padrone di casa, il finto moccioso/psicopatico autentico Fibrizio Hellmaster che ha stampata su quella faccina da angioletto cornuto l’espressione del gatto che si diverte a torturare il topo.” “Il gorilla diplomatico parla a nome di Dabranigdo, e già questa è una cattiva notizia: Garv tollerava a malapena gli ordini del vecchio Shabranigdo, ci mancava solo che l’alto papavero di Zephilia decidesse di scendere in campo anche qui a Seillune, proprio adesso che cominciavamo a goderci un po’ di agognata libertà…” 

“Il succo della proposta è che il nostro capo deve riconoscere l’autorità della Stella Nera e giurargli obbedienza. Naturalmente Garv gli spiega dove Dabranigdo può ficcarsela, l’obbedienza. Siamo tutti e tre pronti a vendere cara la pelle quando Hellmaster si mette a ridere.” “Sai quella risata isterica stridula da pazzo maniaco che vuole distruggere il mondo, con lo sguardo allucinato e la testa gettata all’indietro? Ecco, una cosa del genere.”

“Dice che aveva previsto tale risposta, così si erano procurati un valido argomento di persuasione. Schiocca le dita: dietro una tenda c’è Valgarv, imbavagliato e legato a una sedia; Xelloss Metallium gli punta addosso una pistola.” “Dal ringhio di Garv sembra che voglia lanciarsi su Hellmaster e staccargli la testa a morsi, così ci affrettiamo a trattenerlo, anche se in realtà volevamo dargli una mano a ridurre in pastella quelle carogne piene di vermi.” 

“Fibrizio ci guarda gongolando di piacere in modo quasi osceno, manca poco che si lecchi le labbra. Dice, letteralmente: _< Credo che questo potrà aiutarti a decidere: o tu ci dai la tua promessa di alleanza, o noi daremo a te la testa del tuo amato figliolo.>_” “A quelle parole Xelloss tira fuori un coltello e lo preme sulla gola di Val: dal filo della lama esce una lunga linea di sangue che cola lungo il collo. Però i suoi occhi dorati non lasciano trapelare il dolore; guarda Garv con fierezza, come a spronarlo a non cedere all’ignobile ricatto.”

“Valgarv è più di un figlio per Dragon Chaos: è il suo allievo, il suo erede; l’ama più di qualunque altra cosa, anche della propria vita.” “Purtroppo lo sapevano anche loro.” 

“Questo è il motivo per cui il nostro capo ci ha mandati qui a raccontarvi quel che è successo; lui odia il doppio gioco e vuole che vi avvertiamo sinceramente: finché quei figli d’ignoti terranno in ostaggio Val, Garv sarà costretto ad accettare le loro condizioni. Non potrà aiutarvi e dovrete considerarci vostri nemici.”

Capivo bene la posizione di Garv; non poteva fare altrimenti, anzi aveva rischiato anche troppo mandando i suoi fedelissimi a comunicarmi la sua scelta di campo in modo tanto cavalleresco.

“Per domare una creatura selvaggia come il Re Demone Drago non basta un guinzaglio al collo… bisogna legarlo direttamente nel cuore.” Mormorai amareggiato.

“Lo salveremo!”

L’intervento di Philia ci lasciò tutti e tre stupefatti e senza parole. Lei ci lanciò un’occhiata come se ci sfuggisse un concetto ovvio: “Se liberiamo Valgarv quei criminali non potranno ricattare Garv, giusto? Così non dovrà più sottostare a ciò che gli viene imposto e potrà nuovamente aiutare la polizia a fermare quei delinquenti una volta per tutte!”

“Non è tanto semplice.” “Anche il capo voleva provare a riprendersi Val con la forza, ma sarebbe stato un suicidio.” Ammisero mesti i gemelli. Tuttavia l’incrollabile sicurezza della giovane sembrava infondere un nuovo barlume di speranza nei loro occhi.

Colsi al volo l’occasione: “Avvertite Garv che tenteremo di salvare suo figlio. So che non ama dissimulare, ma se ce la facciamo lui dovrà far finta di non saperne niente; quei bastardi non verranno certo a dirgli di essersi lasciati scappare il loro ostaggio e a noi servono informazioni sui piani di Dabranigdo e i suoi alleati qui a Seillune.”

Rashart e Raltark si guardarono in un muto dialogo che li vide in breve d’accordo: “Possiamo garantirvi l’appoggio del nostro capo, ma soltanto se e quando Valgarv sarà libero, sano e salvo.”

Era molto più di quanto sperassi. Ora dovevo solo trovare un modo per infiltrarmi in un covo di gangster assetati di sangue, salvare un prigioniero più sorvegliato di Fort Knox e portarlo via senza finire imbottito di piombo.

La mia immaginazione avrebbe dovuto fare un bel po’ di straordinari.

 

_Sabato, 22.45 p.m._

“No, no e mille volte **NO!** Mi rifiuto _categoricamente_!”

…ancora mi chiedo come siano riuscite a convincermi. Fatto sta che io, Philia e Amelia ci trovammo davanti all’entrata di servizio del night-club “Principe degli Inferi”. La buona notizia è che ci lasciarono entrare; quella cattiva è che… indossavo vestiti da cameriera!

Credo di non essermi mai vergognato tanto in vita mia. E il fatto che Amelia continuasse a ripetermi che con la marinaretta stavo ‘benissimo’, non mi facilitava le cose; pensai che Hellmaster doveva avere perversioni assai bizzarre per far vestire il suo personale femminile come Sailor Moon!

A malincuore però dovetti riconoscere che il piano suggerito da Lina funzionava: quella sera il locale era affollato, quindi tre cameriere in più non vennero notate. Avevo messo in chiaro che Philia e Amelia mi avrebbero aiutato esclusivamente ad entrare; la parte investigativa l’avrei condotta da solo. Stavo quindi aspettando un’occasione buona per infilarmi nei corridoi chiusi al pubblico, quando Philia mi si accostò usando il vassoio per celarsi il viso:

“Zel, laggiù… quei tre appena entrati… sono i tipacci che hanno aggredito Val!”

Notai subito Armeice, Elrobos e Searius; anche se, come già Rashart e Raltark mi avevano detto, i gangster sembravano più le vittime che non gli artefici di un pestaggio. Sogghignai e mi avvicinai con fare noncurante: quei tizi non mi avevano mai visto (sebbene conciato così non mi avrebbero riconosciuto comunque); forse origliando i loro discorsi potevo scoprire dove tenevano recluso Valgarv.

 

Dannazione alla mia sfortuna… e ai tacchi alti!!! 

Inciampai e crollai lungo disteso a terra proprio davanti ai tre emeriti deficienti… Quello chiamato Armeice mi ‘aiutò’ ad alzarmi, palpando adeguatamente i miei quarti posteriori nel frattempo, e facendomi l’occhiolino mi propose di accompagnarmi dabbasso per “controllare se ti sei fatta male, bellezza”.

Dovevo essere diventato del colore di un estintore; per un istante rimasi incerto se scoppiare a ridergli in faccia o mollargli un cazzotto sui denti. Ma dall’alto della mia clemenza considerai che il tipo non ci vedesse bene per via delle luci soffuse… e dell’occhio nero tanto pesto da sembrare un uovo al tegamino bruciato. Così strinsi i denti in un tentativo di sorriso che pareva più un rictus isterico e accettai: una volta nel sotterraneo avrei messo fine a questa pagliacciata e cominciato a fare sul serio il mio lavoro.

Sembrava andare tutto come previsto: Armeice mi guidò oltre una porta chiusa a chiave e giù lungo una rampa di scale. Ad un tratto si fermò e si voltò verso di me; per un attimo la sua espressione seria mi fece temere che avesse scoperto il mio travestimento, ma purtroppo la verità era molto, molto peggio: _stava per baciarmi!_

Ero così inorridito dall’idea che rimasi paralizzato dal disgusto mentre quel maniaco avvicinava sempre più la sua faccia alla mia… il tempo sembrava avanzare al rallentatore come in un pessimo thriller… rividi tutta la mia vita scorrermi davanti agli occhi…

…ed Armeice s’accasciò a terra colpito in testa da un vassoio per bibite.

Quasi svenni per il sollievo nel vedere Philia e Amelia, giunte in mio soccorso appena in tempo per salvarmi da una fine troppo orrenda per poterci anche solo pensare.

Philia mi lanciò un’occhiata indignata; la sua voce grondava di sarcasmo un po’ troppo velenoso per una signorina ben educata: “Scusa se abbiamo interrotto il momento magico, Zel, ma nel caso te ne fossi dimenticato siamo qui per salvare Valgarv, non per rimorchiare!”

Chissà perché mi sentii molto meno grato nei suoi confronti. La mia attenzione si spostò su Amelia, insolitamente silenziosa, il cui sguardo vagava da me ad Armeice con espressione shockata.

“Tranquilla, non è neanche il mio tipo.”

D’accordo, non era granché come battuta, ma almeno riuscii a strapparle un vacuo sorriso tremulo.

Armata della sua intrepida determinazione (e di un vassoio ammaccato) Philia prese il comando e ci inoltrammo nel sotterraneo. Percorremmo un budello umidiccio e mal illuminato per minuti che parvero ore e infine individuai una massiccia porta d’acciaio. Recuperai la pistola che avevo nascosto nell’imbottitura del reggiseno (non storcete il naso: dove avrei potuto metterla, altrimenti?) ma quando provai la maniglia, il battente si aprì scivolando sui cardini senza produrre neanche il tipico cigolio sinistro.

Il mio senso logico vagliò subito due possibilità: o era una trappola, o era la stanza sbagliata. Entrai con l’arma in pugno, ma venni brutalmente scansato da Philia che si lanciò verso il suo stupefatto fidanzato. 

Tirando un sospiro d’esasperazione contro le detective dilettanti troppo precipitose, feci cenno a Valgarv di non parlare (non che potesse, soffocato dal pitonesco abbraccio della sua ragazza) e insieme ad Amelia esaminai la stanza; si rivelò essere un cubicolo di spoglio cemento, con una porticina che dava su un minuscolo bagno con lavandino. L’intero arredamento si riduceva alla branda di metallo su cui sedeva Val, ammanettato per un braccio alla testiera, e un tavolino imbullonato al pavimento. Due prese d’aria nel soffitto, ma troppo piccole per rappresentare una via di fuga. Notando il livello di sicurezza di quella prigione, il fatto di aver trovato la porta aperta era un tarlo che mi perforava il cervello.

La sensazione di essere caduti in una trappola crebbe a dismisura quando mi accorsi dei passi nel corridoio che si avvicinavano sempre più. Mi appostai accanto alla porta; sentii i passi arrestarsi circospetti proprio oltre la superficie di metallo che cominciò ad aprirsi. Una testa dalla lunga chioma nera varcò la soglia e io alzai la pistola pronto a calarla sulla nuca dell’impiccione di turno, quando Valgarv intervenne: 

“Fermo, Zel! È un amico!”

L’intruso si voltò di scatto verso di me e potei vedere che si trattava di un ragazzo dell’età di Val, dai neri occhi leggermente a mandorla e vestito di nero in modo dark-punkeggiante con maglietta su cui spiccava una rossa A anarchica, larghi pantaloni tagliati al ginocchio e anfibi slacciati. Non portava armi attaccate alla cintura borchiata; al polso e alla caviglia erano legati solo due nastri rossi. Unico altro segno particolare, un orecchino a forma di zanna pendeva al suo orecchio sinistro.

La mia attenzione si concentrò sul suo viso: capii che quel giovane poteva rivelarsi pericoloso, ma controvoglia; conoscevo bene i sentimenti celati dietro la sua espressione poiché spesso l’avevo vista riflessa nel mio specchio: il desiderio di essere lasciato in pace a vivere la propria vita, quando invece tutto sembra complottare per trascinarti in una spirale senza via d’uscita. Eppure, nello stesso tempo, la determinazione a lottare per riguadagnare la propria libertà ad ogni costo.

Il mio cipiglio si rilassò impercettibilmente: il ragazzo m’ispirava simpatia; se era anche dalla nostra parte, tanto meglio, come Valgarv s’affrettò a confermarmi:

“Dessran è pulito, Greywords. Mi stava aiutando a scappare.”

Come conferma, il nuovo arrivato aprì il pugno rivelando la chiave delle manette di Valgarv: “Ho la chiave della porta perché Hellmaster mi aveva ordinato di controllare Val, ma quella delle manette ho dovuto rubarla ad Armeice…” mi lanciò un’occhiata divertita “Credo che voi sappiate come mai sta facendo un sonnellino fuori programma per terra, vero?”

Repressi il sogghigno che mi saliva spontaneo alle labbra per sottolineare un punto decisamente scottante: “Lavori per Fibrizio?”

Mi fissò con occhi duri e tristi nello stesso tempo: “Non certo di mia spontanea volontà. I pazzi psicopatici non sono il genere di datore di lavoro che preferisco. Ma non mi ha concesso molte alternative.”

“Contratto-capestro?”

“In senso letterale. Se non avessi lavorato per lui, la mia famiglia ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze.”

“Allora perché hai deciso di tradirlo?”

Abbassò la voce: “Mentre Hellmaster era agli arresti ho fatto uscire in segreto i miei dalla città. Ora che loro sono al sicuro, non intendo restare con questa gente un giorno di più.”

Valgarv interloquì: “Mio padre può proteggerlo; se arriviamo nel nostro territorio, Hellmaster e i suoi scagnozzi non potranno torcergli un capello.”

Strinsi le labbra: “Hai ragione, ma per il momento non possiamo rivolgerci a Dragon Chaos; almeno all’apparenza, lui deve restare all’oscuro della tua fuga.” Con un gesto secco misi a tacere eventuali proteste: “Pensiamo ad uscire di qui, poi vi spiegherò la situazione. Dessran, hai un piano?”

Dessran annuì: “Io e Valgarv volevamo attraversare le cucine fino al piazzale di servizio e nasconderci a bordo di uno dei furgoni che riforniscono il locale; così ci saremmo allontanati senza destare sospetti.”

“L’idea è buona” approvai. “Seguiremo le tue istruzioni. Sei ancora disposto ad aiutarci?”

Dessran sorrise: “Certo. Seguitemi.”

 

Avanzammo con circospezione attraverso un dedalo di scale e corridoi contorto quanto i processi mentali di Hellmaster (quindi non poco). Quando finalmente giungemmo alle cucine, mi azzardai a pensare che ce l’avevamo quasi fatta: il piano ‘missione impossibile’ era filato liscio come l’olio.

L’olio però doveva essere rancido (appunto mentale: ricordarsi di cambiare minimarket) perché in quel momento il comitato d’addio ci salutò con una scarica di colpi… tutt’altro che a salve!

Aprii la porta d’acciaio e mi ci riparai dietro, rispondendo al fuoco di Elrobos e Searius per dare il tempo ai miei compagni di infilarsi nelle cucine. Li seguii a ruota, Val e Dess bloccarono l’entrata alle mie spalle con una lavastoviglie e ci lanciammo tra i fornelli e i cuochi stupefatti.

L’uscita era a pochi passi quando Amelia urlò.

Mi voltai e la gelida rabbia che mi scorreva nelle vene si trasformò in puro odio incandescente nell’incrociare gli occhi di Xelloss Metallium, socchiusi in quel sorrisetto beffardo che sulla faccia di chiunque altro sembrerebbe soltanto ebete, ma stampato sulla sua assumeva una nota sinistra e letale. Sembrava godere di un morboso piacere mentre premeva la pistola sotto il mento di Amelia.

Per la seconda volta in quella sera rivissi quell’orribile sensazione di rallentatore, come se il mio cervello non riuscisse a pensare con la consueta fulminea rapidità, come se il mio corpo fosse preda di un intorpidimento che anestetizzava la capacità di reazione. Imprecai contro me stesso perché me ne stavo lì impalato come un paralitico a fissare per ore il ghigno di quell’assassino divenire sempre più ampio e soddisfatto…

Mi resi conto che in realtà era trascorsa solo una frazione di secondo quando il tempo riprese a scorrere, in concomitanza con la formidabile padellata che Philia assestò sulla testa di Xelloss, che risuonò più sonora e armoniosa di un rintocco delle campane del Paradiso. Il killer cadde spalmato a terra come i tagliolini che lo ricoprivano e noi abbandonammo di volata lo chef che si disperava per il miserabile spreco della sua “Salse Royal”.

Accolsi l’aria calda e afosa della notte come una benedizione; l’ampio piazzale illuminato più dalla luce della luna che dagli sporadici lampioni era quasi deserto. Dessran indicò un furgone azzurro su cui spiccava quello che poteva essere il logo di una pescheria; non avevamo molta scelta, soprattutto dal momento che da dietro di noi ricominciarono a grandinare confetti di piombo. 

Ci lanciammo attraverso il piazzale, tenendoci lontani dai lampioni: l’oscurità impediva ai gangster di prendere la mira, così ci inseguirono.

Ancora un solo passo, protesi la mano verso lo sportello posteriore del furgone… quando esso si aprì e mi trovai davanti la canna di una pistola che fece fuoco.

 

Elrobos urlò serrandosi la mano insanguinata che lasciò cadere l’arma. Searius, resosi conto di essere completamente allo scoperto, si diede alla fuga trascinandosi dietro il complice gemente, incoraggiato da un secondo colpo che scheggiò l’asfalto ai loro piedi.

Vagamente sorpreso di non essere ancora morto, mi voltai di nuovo verso la figura comparsa nel vano del furgone. Shella abbassò la pistola fumante e con glaciale compostezza ci invitò ad accomodarci all’interno. Obbedimmo senza proferire parola e quando fummo tutti a bordo la ragazza aprì il finestrino che dava nella cabina di guida e si rivolse a un giovane biondo al volante: 

“Possiamo andare, Poseidon.”

****

** Seconda parte: Domenica **

 

_Domenica, 00.01 a.m._

All’interno del furgone aleggiava un nervoso silenzio. Se non le ragazze, di certo Valgarv e Dessran erano consapevoli quanto me della nostra attuale posizione: eravamo sfuggiti di stretta misura dalle grinfie di una banda di fuorilegge per ritrovarci in compagnia degli emissari di altre due.

Avevo già incontrato Shella; la giovane dai capelli blu legati in una corta treccia indossava un completo di lino azzurro che la faceva sembrare una dinamica manager, ma lo scintillio glaciale nei suoi occhi e la consumata abilità con cui maneggiava la pistola erano chiari segni distintivi della sua appartenenza al clan di Dynast Graushella. 

Il mio primo e unico incontro col misterioso e raffinatissimo Dark Lord era ancora vivido nella mia memoria; in quell’occasione l’enigmatico gentiluomo si era dimostrato un inatteso e prezioso alleato, ma sapevo che avrebbe potuto rivelarsi un nemico altrettanto formidabile. Questa prospettiva, unita al controverso senso di stima e rispetto che provavo nei suoi confronti, mi provocava una notevole apprensione.

Un’ulteriore incognita era rappresentata dal coinvolgimento di Dolphin Deep Sea rivelato dalla presenza di Poseidon, che conoscevo di nome come uno dei suoi agenti, a cui la schiva Dark Lady delegava la gestione del proprio territorio situato nella zona marittima e portuale della città, elemento che aveva fruttato alla donna il soprannome di Regina del Mare.

Tra i potenti di Seillune, Graushella e Deep Sea erano senza ombra di dubbio le figure più riservate e isolazioniste; le informazioni su di loro erano praticamente inesistenti, tanto da rendere le loro persone una sorta di fantasmi sfocati, quasi miraggi tra leggenda e realtà. A ciò contribuiva il fatto che gestivano i propri spazi di competenza senza lasciare tracce del loro operato, in un assoluto silenzio che li ammantava di una fama ancor più evanescente.

Cosa potevano volere da noi in un simile frangente?

Tentai con cautela di rompere il ghiaccio con Shella, ma tutto ciò che ottenni da lei fu la secca rassicurazione: “Tutto vi sarà spiegato a tempo debito.”

Finalmente il veicolo si fermò e scendemmo. Rimasi stupito quando mi accorsi che la nostra destinazione era l’Acquario di Seillune, ma poi mi sembrò del tutto naturale: quale base più adeguata per la Regina del Mare?

La mia supposizione si rivelò esatta poiché fummo accolti dal braccio destro di Deep Sea, una giovane donna che si presentò come Nerea: l’azzurro dei suoi occhi era come un mare tropicale sotto i raggi dell’alba; della stessa tonalità erano i lisci capelli, raccolti in una pettinatura pratica ma graziosa. Il comodo tailleur color perla che indossava vi si accompagnava davvero bene… e con la coda dell’occhio notai che Dessran non era rimasto affatto indifferente a nessuno di tali particolari, notandone probabilmente parecchi in più. Una simile radiografia adorante non poteva certo passare inosservata da parte della diretta interessata, che però decise di soprassedere e con atteggiamento efficiente e professionale mi invitò a seguirla. Lanciai un’occhiata verso il resto del mio gruppo: Val e Dess stavano in guardia ed erano in grado di difendersi, ma era la sorte di Amelia e Philia a preoccuparmi.

Come rispondendo ai miei pensieri, un uomo si fece avanti: “Non datevi pensiero per l’incolumità dei vostri compagni, signor Greywords. Ci è stato dato l’ordine di proteggere voi e loro da qualunque interferenza esterna.”

Lo squadrai attentamente: alto, capelli neri lunghi e lisci legati dietro la nuca, le guance ombreggiate da un velo di barba; indossava un formale completo da uomo d’affari, ma i suoi occhi di un pallido azzurro possedevano lo sguardo fermo e diretto del tiratore scelto. Avrei scommesso la mia licenza di detective che si trattava di Gro, uno dei migliori agenti di Dynast.

Mi accostai a Valgarv e Dessran, chiedendo tacitamente la loro opinione.

“Gli uomini del clan Graushella sembrano usciti dai campi di addestramento in Siberia del KGB… se hanno ricevuto quell’ordine, lo eseguiranno alla lettera. Vai tranquillo, noi saremo al sicuro.” Sussurrò Dessran; Valgarv annuì, anche se pareva più diffidente: avvicinò a sé Philia mantenendo un’espressione guardinga. Rivolsi ad Amelia un sorriso che voleva essere rassicurante e seguii Nerea nel cuore dell’edificio.

La ragazza mi fece fermare in un’anticamera e si voltò ad osservarmi come se mi considerasse per la prima volta, con sguardo perplesso; poi una certa sfumatura imbarazzata comparve nella sua voce: “Desiderate magari… cambiarvi, prima del colloquio?”

Le mie guance s’imporporarono facendomi sembrare un semaforo: la carambola di avvenimenti da cui ero stato travolto mi aveva fatto completamente dimenticare che indossavo ancora quello stupido costume da cameriera! 

La sola idea di presentarmi conciato in quel modo davanti al sofisticato Dynast mi faceva morire di vergogna, così accettai con sincera gratitudine l’offerta di Nerea. Il risultato fu meglio di quanto sperassi, anche se dentro di me consideravo un tantino eccessivo il formale abito da sera grigio di ottimo taglio… Ma non appena varcai la porta della sala, capii che era il minimo indispensabile per non sentirmi letteralmente… un pesce fuor d’acqua.

 

Un tuffo nelle profondità del mare. 

Questa fu la vivida sensazione che provai nel varcare la soglia. La stanza era immersa in una liquida penombra blu, che sembrava vivere e muoversi attraverso i propri riflessi, poiché l’unica fioca luminescenza proveniva dalle pareti, che come le vetrate di un grande acquario formavano un’invisibile barriera oltre la quale nuotavano i delfini. Per un istante provai un’irrazionale senso di soffocamento: l’ambiente marino delle vasche era ricreato fin nei minimi dettagli, tanto che il mio cervello si chiese istintivamente che ci facessero dei moderni mobili da ufficio in mezzo a un fondale oceanico. Ma tale illusionistico effetto fu subito sfatato dalle note di una Sonata per pianoforte di Haydn, che si diffondevano tenui nell’aria come se accompagnassero una danza, il moto aggraziato e flessuoso delle creature marine. Rimasi quasi incantato ad ammirarli: sembravano volare nell’acqua con una leggerezza e una dolcezza quasi ipnotica.

Il ricordo del motivo che mi aveva portato lì ebbe il potere di ridestarmi dall’incantesimo in cui ero caduto: avvertii all’istante la presenza di altre due persone oltre a me. Sul piano di una scrivania posta al lato opposto della stanza si accese una lampada, un’abat-jour schermata da seta azzurra, ma quella pallida luce mi bastò. 

Emersero dalle ombre come immagini eteree, evanescenti fantasmi senza tempo né età, quasi onirici nella loro irreale compostezza. 

Dynast Graushella vestiva con un elegante smoking di un bianco immacolato, che rivaleggiava con il candore della sua pelle e creava un affascinante contrasto con la folta chioma nera quanto la notte, scintillante come se cosparsa di brina; i suoi chiari occhi di ghiaccio erano fissi su di me, ma restava immobile, come una mirabile statua scolpita nel marmo più puro. Alzò una mano diafana e lentamente la posò sulla spalla della sua compagna, seduta su una poltrona di velluto. Spostai la mia attenzione su di lei: non poteva essere altri che Dolphin Deep Sea. 

Sembrava terribilmente fragile in quell’elaborato abito da sera, come una piccola bambolina di porcellana avvolta in veli di seta blu che avrebbe potuto rompersi per una parola più brusca di un sospiro. Il suo volto pallido e ovale vantava la perfezione dei cammei più delicati, incorniciato da onde di capelli dell’azzurro oceano più intenso che occhio umano possa aver solcato, elegantemente raccolti da fermagli di perle e coralli. Il gesto lieve dell’uomo al suo fianco sembrò distoglierla da importanti riflessioni, e quando lei rialzò lo sguardo, mi persi in quei profondi e misteriosi abissi marini che erano i suoi occhi scuri.

“Mia cara Dolphin, ho l’onore di presentarti il signor Greywords, di cui ho già avuto occasione di parlarti.” Esordì la voce pacata di Dynast. Poi si rivolse direttamente a me, e quel tono pericolosamente morbido mi fece scorrere un brivido diaccio lungo la spina dorsale: “Zelgadiss, è un piacere rivedervi; spero di trovarvi in buona salute.”

“Ottima, grazie; e credo di dover ringraziare voi per questo.” Cercai di mantenermi sullo stesso piano di cortesia formale, ma non potei evitare che un’impercettibile traccia di nervosa ironia trapelasse dalla mia risposta. Tuttavia, se i miei due interlocutori lo notarono, non mostrarono di farci caso.

“Vi starete chiedendo per quale motivo abbiamo ritenuto necessaria la vostra presenza qui, Zelgadiss; quindi permetteteci di tralasciare i convenevoli e giungere al cuore del problema.”

“Non chiedo di meglio.”

Dolphin intervenne per la prima volta, parlando con voce dolce e melodiosa: “La notte fugge sulle ali dei sogni; e il mattino è già qui. Abbiamo poco tempo.” E il suo sguardo, che pareva spaziare su orizzonti troppo lontani per i comuni mortali, si posò nuovamente su Dynast, come a chiedergli di esporre anche a suo nome le loro comuni argomentazioni.

Lo sguardo glaciale rimase per lunghi istanti incatenato a quello abissale di lei, in un dialogo silente. Terminato quel muto conciliabolo, la sua attenzione si spostò ancora su di me.

“Ritengo che siate già a conoscenza dell’attuale situazione in cui versano gli equilibri di potere in città; l’organizzazione criminale di Zephilia, che fa capo a Dark Star Dabranigdo, intende assorbire i clan preesistenti qui a Seillune e tale progetto è già a buon punto: l’alleanza con Fibrizio Hellmaster è affermata, Zelas Metallium ha già acconsentito e Garv Dragon Chaos non è in condizione di opporsi – o non lo era fino a poco fa, ma di questo parleremo poi. Ebbene, a questo punto appare inevitabile il verificarsi di una svolta epocale che coinvolgerà anche noi, volenti o nolenti.”

Si interruppe, così che io potessi saldamente interiorizzare quanto tale imposizione di una scelta di campo pesasse ai due Dark Lord più isolazionisti. Intuii all’improvviso che le prossime parole che avrei sentito avrebbero sancito il corso degli eventi: Dynast e Dolphin non intervenivano _mai_ in modo diretto nelle faccende che esulavano dalla gestione dei loro personali territori (Regni, fu il termine che usò la mia mente), quindi, in qualunque modo avessero deciso di muoversi, ciò avrebbe fatto pendere la bilancia dalla parte che avrebbero deciso di sostenere.

Con una gran faccia tosta (e tenendo incrociate le dita, anche quelle dei piedi) chiesi fuori dai denti: “Così mi avete portato qui perché io possa contrattare, a nome della polizia di Seillune, la loro offerta per controbattere quella di Dabranigdo; poi voi vi riserverete il diritto di scegliere la proposta più favorevole ai vostri interessi.”

Un’ombra di sorriso, fugace come il riflesso della luna tra le onde, comparve sulle labbra quasi infantili della Dark Lady: “Non è cosa saggia scegliere la mano destra se l’occhio non vede ciò che contiene la sinistra.”

Inspirai profondamente: ora avrei dovuto pesare con cautela ogni affermazione; non ne andava della mia vita, almeno per il momento (non mi preoccupavo di questo: avevo l’impressione che Dynast, almeno, considerasse intollerabilmente scortese uccidere qualcuno a bruciapelo dopo una trattativa fallita) ma mi si offriva l’opportunità di risolvere questo caotico pasticcio in cui la mia testa era divenuta il bersaglio dei peggiori criminali conosciuti.

“Ciò che i tutori della legge vogliono è semplice a dirsi: assicurare alla giustizia il maggior numero possibile di malavitosi. Per raggiungere tale fine, accetterebbero anche il vostro aiuto e le vostre condizioni; non lo ammetteranno mai, ma sono abbastanza disperati da farlo, se questo permetterà loro di ripulire la città da elementi come Xelloss o Hellmaster.”

Anche se non fecero nulla che potesse darlo a vedere, credo che ‘le loro Regali Maestà’ rimasero addirittura stupite dalla mia franchezza. Immagino che essa convinse Dynast ad essere altrettanto schietto:

“Le nostre condizioni sono chiare: nessuna interferenza nelle nostre attività, di nessun genere. Non vogliamo stranieri che vengano a dettar legge a Seillune; intendiamo sbarazzarcene, e dato che tale fine ci accomuna, possiamo unire le forze per ottenerlo. Questo non significa che collaboreremo con la polizia come Garv ha accettato di fare: una volta eliminati i soggetti indesiderati, verrà ristabilito lo _status quo_ precedente e ogni Dark Lord tornerà a gestire le funzioni di propria competenza come sancito dall’equilibrio in vigore.”

Era inevitabile e lo sapevo: tutti gli ambienti che mandavano avanti la struttura socioeconomica della città erano legati indissolubilmente a uno dei clan della Società Nera; per fare un esempio, i trasporti e le attività portuali rispondevano a Deep Sea come la Borsa e il mondo dell’alta finanza erano governati da Graushella. 

Però c’era una cosa che dovevo assolutamente specificare: “ _Tutti_ i Dark Lord? Anche Hellmaster?” chiesi. Non mi piace ammetterlo, ma mentre i due si scambiavano un altro dei loro lunghi sguardi che valevano una discussione intera, sentivo la tensione stiracchiarmi le viscere come un tessuto elastico troppo liso.

Infine, il verdetto: “Hellmaster è oramai compromesso: se riuscirete a catturarlo, noi non ci opporremo.”

“Già, ma il difficile sarà trovare le prove per trattenerlo. Quelle che abbiamo sono state del tutto sabotate…” riflettei tra me e me.

Fu proprio la sibillina Dolphin a darmi un velato suggerimento: “A volte si guarda lontano verso l’orizzonte, quando la cosa che si cerca è a portata della nostra mano.”

La guardai sorpreso, ma lei non aggiunse altro.

“Dovremmo parlare di Garv, piuttosto” intervenne Dynast “Solitamente il suo ruolo si rivela sempre fondamentale in operazioni come questa.”

Era innegabile che l’azione dell’impetuoso Re Demone Drago e dei suoi uomini avrebbe fatto la differenza una volta giunti ai ferri corti (o ai ferri roventi: il mio intuito aveva già messo in preventivo una sparatoria coi fiocchi) con gli scagnozzi di Dark Star; ma a questo proposito potevo giocare il mio asso nella manica: davanti a quei due strateghi, provavo il desiderio un po’ infantile di fare anch’io bella figura.

“Ho già provveduto ad assicurarmi la sua collaborazione per ottenere un effetto sorpresa: Dragon Chaos sa del nostro tentativo di liberare Valgarv, ma gli ho chiesto di mantenere una facciata d’ignoranza sulla sorte del figlio. Hellmaster e i suoi complici non gli riveleranno certo la verità e finché crederanno di averlo in pugno, è possibile che mantengano la guardia abbassata su quel fronte.”

Potei scorgere uno sguardo d’approvazione in quegli occhi di ghiaccio: “Provvederò io stesso allora a metterlo a conoscenza del nostro piano d’azione. Pensate che voi e i vostri amici potrete essere pronti per stasera stessa?”

Stasera. Meno di ventiquattro ore prima di decidere il destino della mia città. Un sorriso duro comparve sul mio volto: “Una retata?”

Il Re di Ghiaccio annuì: “Alle ventuno in punto i rappresentanti di Zephilia hanno indetto una riunione presso l’Atras Grand Hotel a cui devono partecipare tutti i Dark Lord di Seillune. Quello sarà il momento adatto per prenderli tutti insieme.”

“La sicurezza sarà di certo imponente.” Constatai, immaginando lo spiegamento di forze pianificato da Armeice e compagni.

“Inutile preoccuparsi della conchiglia quando si desidera la perla che contiene.” Sentenziò la Regina del Mare con un altro responso da oracolo.

Dynast posò la propria mano su quella di lei: “Ciò che Dolphin intende dire è che la sorveglianza esterna è un problema secondario di cui potranno occuparsi le forze regolari della polizia; ma solo dopo che noi avremmo fatto scattare la trappola all’interno.”

“Credo di capire cosa avete in mente.” Mormorai, realizzando la geniale mossa tattica pianificata dai due. “Alcuni di noi - di certo io, Lina Inverse e Gourry Gabriev (ma scommetto verranno anche Valgarv e Dessran) – si apposteranno prima dell’inizio della riunione, poi insieme a Garv e alle vostre guardie del corpo metteremo con le spalle al muro quei bastardi!” esclamai, trascinato dalla convinzione che presto avremmo messo fine all’incubo. 

Poi mi resi conto che forse mi ero lasciato trasportare un po’ troppo dal mio entusiasmo, così cercai di recuperare un po’ di contegno professionale: “Sì, credo che un piano così organizzato possa avere buone possibilità di riuscita. Voi, piuttosto, come programmate di muovervi? La situazione sarà di certo molto pericolosa e mi dispiacerebbe mettere a repentaglio l’incolumità della signorina Deep Sea…” 

Non sapevo di possedere un senso della cavalleria: forse era stato riesumato da chissà quale angolo sperduto e polveroso del mio inconscio; fatto sta che il solo immaginarmi quella esile creatura d’acqua e di cristallo in mezzo ai proiettili vaganti di un fuoco incrociato mi provocava un malessere quasi fisico.

Per questo motivo provai un tangibile sollievo quando Dynast mi assicurò, con un tono tanto gelido da abbassare la temperatura circostante di diversi gradi: “Baderò _personalmente_ alla sicurezza di Dolphin, signor Greywords.”

Quelle poche parole contenevano una tale carica di minaccia che mi trovai a compiangere i poveri sventurati che avessero osato anche solo guardare con troppa intensità la Lady, che da parte sua rivolse all’uomo al suo fianco un lieve sorriso in cui si leggeva una tranquilla, totale fiducia.

Capii che il nostro colloquio era terminato, così dopo un tacito cenno di commiato attraversai per la seconda volta quello straordinario acquario e varcai l’uscita tirandomi dietro la porta. 

Mi fermai un passo oltre la soglia: il mio cervello doveva compiere un primo riordinamento e rielaborazione delle informazioni ricevute per poi pianificare ogni fase da compiersi prima dell’ora X. Ma mentre la mia mente razionale svolgeva il suo compito, c’era una parte di me (quella più cinica e pessimista, che per mia sfortuna finiva spesso con l’avere ragione) che non poteva fare a meno di cercare motivi per credere che tutto sarebbe finito bene.

Un mutamento nella musica giunse alle mie orecchie; mi voltai, accorgendomi che, soprappensiero, non avevo richiuso del tutto la porta. Spinto da chissà quale curiosità, gettai uno sguardo attraverso quello spiraglio su un mondo che mi sembrava parte di un sogno: vidi il Re di Ghiaccio e la Regina del Mare danzare abbracciati sulle note di una lenta melodia; quando le labbra di Dynast incontrarono quelle di Dolphin in un bacio, mi ritrassi di scatto e mi allontanai.

 

_Domenica, 1.25 a.m._

Ero ancora leggermente scombussolato a causa della scena a cui avevo involontariamente assistito, ma non ebbi il tempo di riprendermi: girai l’angolo del corridoio… e feci rapidamente dietrofront! Appoggiato di spalle alla parete maledii dal profondo del cuore gli dèi che a quanto pare volevano farmi fare a tutti i costi la figura del guardone!

Infatti, nel corridoio adiacente, c’erano Dessran e Nerea. Il tono sommesso delle loro voci e la loro posizione estremamente ravvicinata non lasciavano dubbi su quale fosse l’argomento della discussione; azzardai un’occhiata colma d’esasperazione: se li avessi interrotti ora, certo Dessran non ne sarebbe stato molto felice, dato che a giudicare dal sorrisetto malizioso stampato sulla sua faccia e dal rossore soffuso sulle guance di Nerea la sua strategia di abbordaggio funzionava alla grande.

Decisi di attendere un paio di minuti: dopodiché sarei uscito allo scoperto, avrei recuperato Dess e… Ripensando al ragazzo che si era da poco unito alla mia squadra, una domanda bussò con insistenza al mio povero cervello bistrattato e mi chiesi come mai non ci avessi pensato prima: forse a causa dello stress della serata le mie facoltà investigative avevano perso temporaneamente un po’ di smalto; pazienza, mi sarei concesso un po’ di relax dopo essere uscito vivo dalla giornata infernale che mi si prometteva… e ora perché il titolo del film “Mezzogiorno di Fuoco” si accendeva davanti ai miei occhi come un’insegna al neon?

Torniamo a Dessran, che è meglio… Ancora non sapevo perché Hellmaster ci tenesse tanto ad averlo tra le proprie file, fino a giungere a ricattarlo per assicurarsi la sua collaborazione; non credo per farsi dare consigli per conquistare le ragazze, anche se dai suoni umidi di sbaciucchiamenti che mi giungevano dall’altro corridoio il giovanotto ci sapeva davvero fare nel campo… Basta, il modo più semplice per rispondere ai miei dubbi era rivolgersi al diretto interessato: così con uno scatto felino svoltai l’angolo, afferrai Dessran senza neanche alzare lo sguardo e incurante delle sue proteste lo trascinai via senza fermarmi fino al piazzale esterno dove ci attendevano gli altri.

Amelia mi si avvicinò preoccupata: “Zel, stai bene? Sei tutto rosso in faccia!”

Grazie, Amelia, stavo a meraviglia anche se non lo facevi notare a tutti quanti. Ma perché certe situazioni mi mandano in simile imbarazzo? Dirottai subito l’argomento su ciò che mi interessava davvero sapere in quel momento, e la risposta di un immusonito Dessran non mi lasciò deluso:

“Conosco diverse arti marziali e sono un esperto di tecnologie informatiche; ma Hellmaster era interessato soprattutto alla mia abilità di hacker: modestamente, in circolazione non c’è nessuno in grado di starmi alla pari in questo campo!”

Queste parole mi portarono all’illuminazione. Risentii nella mente la voce oracolare di Dolphin: _“A volte si guarda lontano verso l’orizzonte, quando la cosa che si cerca è a portata della nostra mano.”_

Il ghigno che s’aprì la strada attraverso la mia faccia non doveva essere del genere più rassicurante, dato che Dessran mi fissò con un nervoso tic al sopracciglio balbettando: “Ehm… ho detto qualcosa di male?”

Gli appoggiai entrambe le mani sulle spalle e lo fissai dritto negli occhi, mentre il mio folle sorriso s’allargava ulteriormente; il ragazzo sembrava voler solo liquefarsi e sparire, ma non gliene diedi la possibilità: 

“Dess, tu sei il nostro asso nella manica.”

“Prego?”

La mia espressione si congelò nella consueta maschera granitica così in fretta che il moro sobbalzò: “Sei in grado di forzare gli archivi computerizzati di Hellmaster e procurarci nuove prove per incastrarlo una volta per tutte?”

La comprensione si fece strada sul suo viso e sulle sue labbra comparve un sogghigno che era la replica esatta del mio di poco prima: “Lascia fare a me. Te lo servo su un vassoio d’argento, rosolato a puntino!”

“Bene, mettiamoci al lavoro, allora. Hai un laboratorio sicuro da qualche parte, o dobbiamo usare i computer della polizia?”

Dessran sbuffò: “Tanto varrebbe usare delle vecchie lavatrici, per quanto sono potenti quei pezzi da museo! Lascia perdere: ho un rifugio top-secret qui vicino!”

“Dove?”

“Nel mio vecchio appartamento! È in un condominio situato al confine tra il territorio di Deep Sea e quello di Hellmaster; quando cominciai a lavorare per ‘Mr. Psicopatico’ mi trasferii al suo quartier generale, ma ho lasciato la maggior parte delle attrezzature a casa mia. Lui non sa dove abitavo, quindi saremo al sicuro!”

Approvai: “Buona idea; ci faremo raggiungere là da Lina e Gourry. Andiamo!”

 

_Domenica, 2.05 a.m._

Dessran ci guidò fino ad un’anonima palazzina in periferia, uguale alle mille altre che costituivano l’area residenziale popolare di Seillune. Però l’antifurto che dovette disattivare per consentirci l’accesso avrebbe destato l’invidia di qualunque caveau di banca.

“Altrimenti qui mi fregano i computer!” commentò candidamente lui. 

Quando finalmente entrammo mi sentii una specie di Aladino davanti alla Caverna delle Meraviglie Cibernetiche: il soggiorno era pieno zeppo di apparecchiature digitali di ultima generazione. La postazione di controllo avrebbe fatto invidia a un’astronave: mezza dozzina di computer si dividevano il tavolo e un numero imprecisato di periferiche sparse per la stanza, il cui pavimento era ricoperto da cavi di ogni genere e misura. Oltre alla tecnologia ‘professionale’, quel comune trilocale era dotato anche di un impianto stereo da discoteca e televisore 48 pollici, accompagnati da una vastissima scelta di CD e DVD.

Ammetto che l’idea di farmi ospitare a casa di Dessran a tempo indeterminato mi tentò fortemente, ma tale desiderio venne smorzato quando mi soffermai su certi altri dettagli che avevano fatto storcere il delizioso nasino di Philia fin dal primo impatto: la stanza era immersa nel disordine più totale! Sacchetti di fast food, cartoni di pizze e bicchieri di carta della coca-cola in giro un po' ovunque, assieme a pacchetti mezzi usati di caramelle e gomme da masticare, residui paleolitici di patatine, alcuni libri sulla programmazione e riviste da "bibbia dell'Hacker" sparsi un po’ ovunque… e l’elenco poteva continuare a lungo. Il tutto dormiva sotto uno spesso piumino di polvere.

Certo, io non vincerò mai il premio di ‘scapolo più ordinato dell’anno’, ma se tale spettacolo mi aveva fatto provare l’irresistibile desiderio di mettere mano a scopa e ramazza, potevo solo immaginare l’effetto che poteva provocare su una ragazza con uno spiccato senso dell’eleganza. 

Quello che invece sembrava trovarsi più a suo agio era Valgarv, che non fece una piega nello spostare da una sedia i resti mummificati di quello che, probabilmente, era stato un trancio di pizza ai quattro formaggi; in fondo era comprensibile, di certo nella sua precedente vita da fuorilegge doveva essersi trovato a frequentare posti non proprio di alta classe.

Dessran tolse le coperture di plastica degli schermi sollevando una nube di pulviscolo atomico: 

“Mi fiondo subito al lavoro, ma vi conviene mettervi comodi perché ci vorranno alcune ore: il sistema antintrusione degli archivi di Hellmaster è a prova di bomba; inoltre tutte le informazioni scottanti sono scritte in un codice criptato.”

“Come lo sai?”

Dess fece un sorrisino modesto: “L’ho elaborato io quel sistema!”

Poco dopo qualcuno suonò il campanello e io, pistola alla mano, feci entrare Lina e Gourry. Mentre li aggiornavo sulla situazione, Amelia si rivolse a Dessran, chiedendogli un bicchiere d’acqua; lui, intento a bypassare una serie di passwords, mugolò qualcosa come “in frigo” e fece un gesto vago in direzione del cucinino adiacente. Lina colse al volo l’occasione e chiese ad Amelia di rimediare anche qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti, ma quando la moretta aprì lo sportello del frigorifero, la smorfia disgustata che comparve sulla sua faccia mi incuriosì. 

Mi avvicinai e compresi: in effetti il panorama che mi si parò di fronte non era esattamente invitante, dato che comprendeva una crosta di formaggio risalente al mesozoico, un pomodoro coperto di muffa che ormai sembrava un praticello rotondo, un barattolo di maionese semovente, un cartone di latte aperto che aveva assunto ormai una tinta verde e i vermi della maionese usavano come piscina, nonché un numero imprecisato di bottiglie semivuote di coca-cola (dedussi che era la bevanda preferita di Dessran). La buona notizia era che sul fondo trovammo davvero una bottiglia d’acqua ancora sigillata; purtroppo la data di scadenza si riferiva a tre anni fa.

Di comune accordo decidemmo di soprassedere ai rinfreschi, così tornammo in soggiorno ad occuparci del nostro piano d’azione.

Quando rivelai il luogo che sarebbe stato teatro della retata, Valgarv smise di chiacchierare con Dess di pirateria informatica e intervenne: 

“Infiltrarsi nell’Atras Grand Hotel sarà facile: ho un contatto là, può sicuramente farci accedere di nascosto alla sala delle conferenze, dove si terrà la riunione.”

“Dici davvero?” chiese Lina, a metà tra la soddisfazione e la perplessità “Credevo che il direttore, mister Alciphon, fosse uno dei pochi uomini onesti della città.”

Sulle labbra di Val comparve quel sogghigno ferino che lo faceva somigliare moltissimo a Garv Dragon Chaos: “Alciphon forse sì, ma il suo socio in affari, Seigram, lavora per mio padre da anni!”

 

_Domenica, 20.16 p.m._

Il nervosismo nel gruppo cresceva in proporzione all’avvicinarsi del momento cruciale, tanto che l’atmosfera era immersa in un silenzio quasi tangibile quando Lina decretò: 

“Ci muoviamo. È ora.”

Ci alzammo tutti simultaneamente da sedie e divani polverosi, in una coreografia tanto impeccabile che sembrava frutto di molte prove, invece che della comune tensione che univa in quel momento il nostro gruppo.

Controllai per l’ennesima volta, i movimenti quasi in automatico, la mia pistola carica e mi guardai le braccia e il corpo come se temessi di poterne dimenticare qualche pezzo. In un altro momento tale pensiero mi sarebbe parso assurdo, ma il mio stato d’animo non mi consentì altro che una smorfia corrucciata.

Prima che io e i miei compagni potessimo varcare la porta dell’appartamento di Dessran, Amelia mi si avvicinò; avevamo stabilito tassativamente che lei e Philia non si sarebbero mosse fino a che l’operazione non fosse giunta a termine, in un modo o nell’altro. Tale decisione non fu accolta senza proteste dalle due temerarie ragazze, ma davanti alla nostra adamantina volontà di saperle fuori pericolo dovettero cedere e prometterci di obbedire.

“Mi raccomando, Zel: sta attento!” la timida preoccupazione di Amelia nei miei confronti riuscì quasi a intenerirmi; così, contrariamente al solito, tra noi due fui io quello che cercava di essere ottimista:

“Stai tranquilla; ho la pelle dura, io!” (^^;;)

Philia invece esternò i propri sentimenti in modo molto più deciso, che rivelava quanto acciaio si celasse dietro quell’apparenza da principessa bionda delle favole: 

“Val, amore mio… cerca di non farti uccidere, o prenderò a mazzate tutti i guardiani del Paradiso e dell’Inferno per riportarti da me!”

L’unica replica di Valgarv fu un sorriso talmente innamorato da far schiattare sul colpo un diabetico e un bacio mozzafiato.

 

_Domenica, 20.30 p.m._

Raggiungemmo l’entrata posteriore dell’Atras Grand Hotel mezz’ora prima dell’arrivo dei nostri ‘ospiti’: perlustrai rapidamente l’area con lo sguardo, ma non scorsi nessuno dei partecipanti alle danze che stavano per avere luogo. Avevamo avvertito il commissario Philionel di non far avvicinare i suoi uomini prima delle nove, e di dare il via all’operazione solo dopo che i nostri nemici si fossero tranquillamente insediati all’interno dell’edificio, per sfruttare al massimo l’effetto sorpresa.

Valgarv fece uno squillo col cellulare e la porta davanti a noi si aprì. Quando vidi l’individuo che ci fece entrare ricordai una visita scolastica al museo egizio che feci alle elementari: ecco che aspetto avrebbe avuto una mummia vestita da becchino! Pensieri macabri a parte, se l’attuale attività di mister Seigram fosse fallita, aveva un futuro come comparsa in qualche film dell’orrore…

Aspetto sepolcrale a parte, la creatura (ancora oggi non riesco a definirlo ‘essere vivente’) s’inchinò rispettosamente al figlio di Garv e ci fece strada fino al tredicesimo piano (il mio numero fortunato; prometteva bene…), dov’era situata la sala delle conferenze, in cui avrebbe avuto luogo la riunione.

Si trattava di un ambiente ampio e complesso: la sala conferenze vera e propria era al centro; l’arredamento era moderno ed essenziale, costituito da una tavola ovale di legno e metallo, poltroncine imbottite girevoli e alcuni quadri di pittori contemporanei. La parete destra e quella sul fondo presentavano ampie vetrate che davano sul corridoio esterno e quindi sulle pareti di vetro del palazzo che offrivano una panoramica del centro di Seillune costellato dalle luci che cominciavano ad accendersi in città. 

Sul lato sinistro si aprivano tre porte che conducevano a piccoli uffici stampa; erano comunicanti: uno di essi aveva uno sbocco nel corridoio che tracciava il perimetro del piano e dava sulle scale di un’uscita d’emergenza. Gli ascensori erano situati dieci metri alla sinistra dell’entrata della sala conferenze, un robusto portone di legno a due ante. 

Gli unici altri ambienti erano i bagni, dall’altra parte del piano, e uno stanzino per le scope dissimulato tra gli stucchi della parete. Lungo il corridoio interno si trovavano nicchie che ospitavano grandi vasi di piante rigogliose. Sogghignai tra me quando pensai che i capelli di Valgarv vi si sarebbero mimetizzati benissimo… 

Ovviamente il diretto interessato non accolse affatto di buon grado la mia disposizione; sorvolo sulle invettive e le orrende minacce di ritorsioni fisiche, fatto sta che non cedetti di un millimetro, e Lina diede il suo contributo: 

“Vuoi aiutare Garv o no? Allora farai quel che dice Zel!”

A tale argomento il ‘principe’ ribelle ingoiò l’amara sorte; ma dalla sua espressione capii che l’affronto inferto all’orgogliosissimo figlio del Re Demone Drago sarebbe stato vendicato a caro prezzo… speravo solo che Val sfogasse il suo malumore sui gangster di Zephilia e non su di me!

Dessran batté una pacca di conforto sulla spalla dell’amico e cercò di consolarlo… anche se il suo tentativo sarebbe stato più fruttuoso se non avesse cercato di trattenere un risolino sotto i baffi (che per inciso non ha…): “Suvvia, poteva andarti peggio! Poteva decidere di farti nascondere nello sgabuzzino delle scope…”

Io invece non nascosi affatto il mio sogghigno: “Infatti sarai TU a posizionarti nel luogo che hai appena nominato, Dess…”

Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, ma quando comprese che NON stavo scherzando, imbronciato borbottò un “cattivo” e a capo chino si diresse verso l’estremità del corridoio.

Lo fermai, volevo dare le ultime istruzioni e tutti dovevano ascoltare:

“Io, Lina e Gourry ci apposteremo nell’ufficio centrale. Saremo noi i primi ad entrare in azione. In quel momento, voi due bloccherete il corridoio: dovrete impedire che qualcuno riesca a fuggire, ma anche che i pesci piccoli all’esterno vengano a dare man forte ai loro capi. In ogni caso” sottolineai, guardandoli fisso negli occhi “ **non** prendete iniziative di nessun genere prima che noi si abbia cominciato. Chiaro?”

“Ricevuto.” Risposero in coro. 

I loro volti erano seri e determinati; ma ormai conoscevo Valgarv, e potevo dire lo stesso di Dessran: sperai di cuore che fossero sinceri e non commettessero azioni avventate. 

 

_Domenica, 21.00 p.m._

I minuti che trascorremmo in attesa furono i peggiori della nostra vita; nemmeno quando ci eravamo trovati di fronte a Shabranigdo in persona io, Lina e Gourry avevamo sperimentato un’angoscia paragonabile a quella che ci attanagliava. Tutti e tre eravamo consapevoli che erano _quelli_ i momenti in cui si decideva la buona riuscita dell’operazione: mantenere i nervi saldi e una buona concentrazione senza farsi prendere da crisi di panico, ecco il segreto. 

Quando fosse cominciata l’azione, non ci sarebbe più stato tempo per riflettere: i nostri muscoli si sarebbero mossi seguendo gli automatismi insiti dall’addestramento, il nostro pensiero razionale sarebbe stato sommerso dal rosso velo dell’adrenalina, temprato dalla glaciale freddezza delle reazioni e attraversato dalla scossa elettrica dei riflessi; tutto questo rendeva noi tre i migliori elementi di cui la Legge disponesse qui a Seillune.

Mantenere la calma non è certo la specialità del nostro Capitano, ma in casi come questi si può davvero apprezzare l’indispensabile presenza del serafico sergente: Gourry possiede il dono raro di una serenità interiore (che in verità gli invidio parecchio) e un allegro candore con i quali riesce a mettere a proprio agio le persone anche nelle peggiori situazioni. Tali qualità a volte possono essere scambiate per ingenuità o superficialità, ma nascondono in realtà una dimensione molto più profonda, che ha quasi del miracoloso: infatti con un tranquillo sorriso convinse la turbolenta ragazza dalla chioma rossa a sedersi accanto a lui e ad attendere con pazienza.

Allo scoccare delle nove lasciai la mia posizione, in piedi appoggiato al muro, e mi chinai a sbirciare attraverso la serratura che mi consentiva la visuale all’interno della sala conferenze. 

Udii le doppie porte aprirsi verso l’interno e i nostri ospiti entrarono nel mio campo visivo. 

I primi furono il trio comico di Dark Star (i lividi di Armeice, Elrobos e Searius li facevano sembrare truccati da clown. Per inciso, io detesto i clown) che si posizionarono a un capo della tavola. 

Alla loro destra si accomodò Fibrizio Hellmaster, entrato nella sala attorniato da un manipolo di guardie del corpo che si disposero in piedi dietro di lui, come tante bambinaie attorno a un ragazzino dal sorriso malvagio.

Fece dunque la sua entrata in scena Zelas Metallium, sfilando come se si trovasse su una passerella d’alta moda invece che ad un convegno dei vertici criminali di due città; aveva al seguito il suo animaletto da compagnia, l’inevitabile Xelloss: quando passò davanti alla mia posizione mi parve di sentire attorno a lui un vago odore di tagliolini alla salsa…

Dolphin Deep Sea entrò al braccio di Dynast Graushella; il Re di Ghiaccio manteneva il suo contegno altero e imperscrutabile, mentre la Regina del Mare appariva tranquilla e rilassata. A guardarli si poteva pensare che la cosa più emozionante che promettesse la serata fosse una partita a carte. Li accompagnavano i rispettivi fedelissimi: Poseidon e Nerea, che dissimulavano bene l’ansia, e Shella e Gro, apparentemente distaccati; in realtà notavano ogni particolare con l’attenzione propria dei seri professionisti.

Infine, il momento critico: all’ingresso di Garv Dragon Chaos poteva succedere di tutto; sapevo bene quanto il Re Demone Drago potesse essere imprevedibile e impulsivo… Ma dovetti ammettere che gli facevo torto: Garv si comportò in maniera impeccabile, anche se ero consapevole della tensione dei suoi muscoli sotto l’impermeabile; potevo riconoscere in lui il grande predatore pronto all’attacco. 

Improvvisamente capii che aveva visto Valgarv; l’occhiata fulminea ed esultante che si scambiarono Rashart e Raltark me lo confermò: quei tre avevano aspettato di proposito che tutti gli altri fossero entrati nella sala e Val ne aveva approfittato per palesare la propria presenza alla sua famiglia.

Quando tutti i Dark Lord ebbero preso posto, la riunione incominciò… e anche il mio conto alla rovescia; ero arrivato a meno cinquanta secondi, Armeice era a metà del suo discorso d’esordio, quando inaspettatamente la porta si spalancò con violenza e ne entrò un uomo di Zephilia che gridò:

_“La polizia! Siamo circondati!”_

Nell’istante di pietrificato silenzio che seguì pensai una feroce imprecazione: Philionel si era mosso troppo presto!

Non c’era più tempo, dovevamo prendere l’iniziativa ora o sarebbe andato tutto a rotoli. Questo fu il dato di fatto che mi si stampò chiaro nel cervello vedendo Valgarv comparire alle spalle dell’ultimo arrivato e spezzargli il collo di netto con una decisa torsione. 

In quel momento scoppiò il caos: io, Lina e Gourry uscimmo allo scoperto con le pistole spianate, ma i nostri avversari non si sarebbero arresi così facilmente. 

Fibrizio urlò di sparare con quella sua stridula voce infantile, seppur consapevole di trovarsi contro non solo noi ma anche Garv e i suoi combattenti, che si gettarono contro gli uomini di Hellmaster, disarmandoli e cominciando a pestarli, aiutati anche da Dessran. 

Noi cominciammo un serrato confronto a fuoco con gli uomini di Zephilia e Xelloss, approfittando della protezione del massiccio tavolo rovesciato su un fianco da Garv. Ma il vero colpo di scena fu dato dall’intervento di Gro e Shella, che ci diedero man forte.

Con la coda dell’occhio scorsi Dynast che, stringendo tra le braccia Dolphin per proteggerla, sparò tre colpi contro la vetrata della parete e la sfondò con un calcio, uscendo poi nel corridoio seguito da Poseidon e Nerea, in direzione delle scale d’emergenza.

Non potevo distrarmi pensando a loro, così ripresi a lottare per la mia vita. 

Infine, i gangster si arresero e gettarono le armi, precedendo di appena un secondo l’irruzione di Philionel e dei suoi uomini coperti dalle armature in kevlar e plexiglass… appena sufficienti per difendersi dalla furia con cui il Capitano Inverse espresse le sue ‘pacate’ rimostranze sulla loro mancanza di tempismo…

A proposito di tempo, controllai l’orologio: le nove e dodici minuti.

È strano come uno passi ore a pianificare e angosciarsi e poi le cose si risolvano in cinque minuti di fuoco e di sangue.

Cercai con lo sguardo i miei compagni di battaglia, come per ringraziarli col pensiero per l’aiuto che mi avevano dato: Gourry che cercava di trattenere una sempre troppo energica Lina, Dessran che sogghignava e si scambiava pacche sulla schiena con i gemelli, Valgarv che finalmente poteva riabbracciare suo padre…

Shella e Gro che brillavano per la loro assenza, assieme a Zelas Metallium.

Udii il rumore delle pale di un elicottero allontanarsi sempre più e in quel momento un poliziotto entrò affannato e riferì al commissario che un elicottero privo di contrassegni si era avvicinato al tetto dell’edificio, aveva raccolto dei passeggeri ed era ripartito senza neppure atterrare.

Un lieve sorriso d’ammirazione si disegnò sulle mie labbra quasi contro la mia volontà: Dynast aveva davvero pensato a tutto…

 

**_Epilogo_ ** _: Lunedì, 10.00 a.m._

Fu nel mio ufficio che (alla buon ora, potrei dire) tirammo le conclusioni di tutta la vicenda.

Luna, quale officiante degli intricati misteri della magistratura ci illuminò, mentre l’ascoltavamo in più o meno riverito silenzio… dato che Gourry s’abbuffava di patatine approfittando del nervosismo di Lina, poiché la presenza della sorella maggiore era l’unico fenomeno cosmico che avesse il potere di farle perdere l’appetito; Amelia era intenta a comporre tra sé un’appassionata apologia sul trionfo finale della Giustizia, Dessran smanettava con i messaggini al cellulare e Valgarv e Philia erano troppo impegnati a baciarsi per accorgersi di quel che accadeva nel resto dell’universo.

D’accordo, in verità ero l’unico ad ascoltare la maggiore delle sorelle Inverse, almeno finché lei non si esibì in un acuto da soprano nevrastenico che ebbe il potere di frantumare tutte le mie finestre, far scattare l’allarme di un paio di automobili parcheggiate in strada ed attirare l’attenzione dei presenti.

Quando ebbe ripreso fiato, e tutti noi ci fummo ripresi dallo shock uditivo tornando ai decibel consueti, Luna riassunse il punto della situazione:

“Stavolta si prenderanno tutte le precauzioni affinché il processo non venga manomesso; intendo fare in modo che Fibrizio Hellmaster e Xelloss Metallium non possano appestare l’umanità con la loro presenza per un bel po’ di tempo. Non si sentiranno soli, dato che ci saranno i tre scagnozzi di Dark Star a far loro compagnia.”

“Non temi che il loro capo possa intervenire di nuovo in loro favore?” chiesi, anche se conoscevo già la risposta.

Amelia intervenne: “Impossibile! La fulgida luce della Giustizia ora è tornata a splendere e terrà lontano, come una spada fiammeggiante, le forze del male!”

Luna spiegò il suo più razionale punto di vista: “Ora che i suoi agenti principali e la sua rete di alleanze sono compromessi, Dabranigdo non s’azzarderà a fare passi falsi e se ne resterà sulla difensiva: avrà abbastanza da fare a cercare di non venire incriminato anche lui. Purtroppo non si è esposto in prima persona, quindi i suoi avvocati riusciranno a levargli le castagne dal fuoco ancora una volta… ma non sarà così per sempre!” decretò con tono tanto minaccioso che pareva pronta a rivoltare anche i sassi per scovarvi sotto la Stella Nera…

Sorrisi (stando ben attento a non darlo a vedere a lei; non sono riuscito a scampare da un inferno per incorrere nelle ancor peggiori ire di una Inverse) con un filo di sadismo: prevedevo tempi duri per il sommo boss di Zephilia… Tuttavia per me non c’era soddisfazione più grande che sapere Xelloss e Hellmaster definitivamente fuori dalla mia vita: Seillune avrebbe avuto un’aria più pulita, d’ora in poi…

Un fastidioso trillo mi distrasse mentre gongolavo godendomi tale meravigliosa consapevolezza e fissai con sguardo lievemente alterato (un eufemismo per ‘omicida’) il colpevole di aver interrotto il mio Nirvana personale: Dessran fece del suo meglio per rimpicciolirsi, ma non avendo ottenuto risultati accettabili, fece un sorriso a trecentosessanta gradi nel tentativo di stornare la mia ira. Valgarv intervenne in favore dell’amico:

“Andiamo, Zel, non lo disintegrare; non vorrai rendere Nerea vedova prima ancora del matrimonio, vero?”

Dess ridacchiò imbarazzato: “Val sta solo scherzando…! Perché non parli per te, piuttosto?”

Il giovane dai capelli verdi posò le sue iridi dorate colme d’amore sulla ragazza bionda, le cui guance si soffusero di un tenue rossore: “Aspettavo solo l’occasione giusta per dirvelo: io e Philia abbiamo deciso di sposarci.”

“Naturalmente siete tutti invitati!” aggiunse lei.

“Ci sarà tanto da mangiare?” domandò speranzoso Gourry, subito preso per il collo da Lina, piano però, dato che era la stessa domanda che anche il Capitano avrebbe voluto porre.

Luna decise di ignorare la scena: “A quando lo sposalizio?” 

Lo sguardo appassionato di Valgarv fu molto eloquente: “Il prima possibile!” e fece imporporare ancora di più il volto della sua fidanzata.

Due paia di occhi sgranati li fissarono: i miei e quelli di Amelia, luccicanti di inquietante commozione… e quando si spostarono su di me, cominciai veramente a sudare freddo…

 

 

** FINE (?) **


End file.
